When A Fanfiction Goes Too Far!
by AiUchihaUzumaki
Summary: The Ice King is crazy, but no one knew how crazy he was. He kidnaps Finn and Jake and forces them to dress up as the gender-bent counterparts. How will they react? What was the Ice King planning on doing with them? Forced Cross Dressing. Better then appears.


Hello and welcome to my short and my first adventure Time story.

For starters, I love Fionna and Cake! Especially Marshall Lee! But I saw the new episode and I started to think...what would happen if the Ice king too his Fanfiction too far...and I'm like, why not? So I wrote this

I don't own Adventure Time!

**When A Fanfiction Goes Too Far!**

_'Where am I? The last thing I remember was going into a dungeon with Jake and then it got really cold.' _Finn the human thought as he started to wake up from his long and forced slumber. His head was aching and as he started to realize the cold temperature, his breathing being able to be seen with each exhale, he realize where he was.

He was in the Ice Kingdom.

His awareness returned to him. He scans the room, realizing that he wasn't in a cage like he expected, but in a bedroom. His back laid upon a cold mattress, like ice. Casting his sight downward, he saw the rope that spread his legs apart and held him down.

He also noticed the new outfit. His was wearing long socks with two light blue stripes at the tips and some girl mary-jane shoes. He narrows his sight some more, noticing that he was wearing a skort, rather than his usual shorts and his shirt had longer sleeves and two abnormal lumps on his chest.

He turns his head to his right when he hears a groan. There, he saw his best pal and brother, Jake. Finn then notices that he wasn't the only one with a different look. Jake was crudely painted white and tan in big blotches and was trapped in a tiny cage.

"Jake...Jake! You okay?" Finn asks, stretching as far as he could, but his hands were bound above him. The dog wakes up completely, and after mumbling some nonsense, he looks over from his cage, with looked an awful a lot like a kitty carrier.

"Yeah its me...whoa man, why are you dressed like a girl?" Jake says.

With an annoyed face, Finn says, "I noticed."

"No, I mean you look like that one female character that the Ice King made up...that Fionna girl. You even have her bunny hat and your hair was parted like hers in the front." Jake explains. Which was true, only Finn's bunny hat was patches in it so it wasn't perfect and his hair, which was short, only had a little bit out with wasn't enough for him to even notice.

"Well you look like a cat." Finn says.

Being a dog, Jake took serious offense to it, but he knew that he did, and his body reeked of paint. "Man, this stinks."

"This has Ice King written all over it. I'm going to kick his butt when I see him." Finn says.

"Oh will you know _Fionna_," The raspy voice of the Ice King says as he opened the door and heard the young boy. The Ice King had a few books with him, and he goes over and places them on an ice desk. "I'm so happy that you both are awake!"

"What do you want with us Ice King!" Finn asks.

"And why do I look like a cat?" Jake asks.

"Now now _Cake, _settle down, now that i have you both here, and in the flesh, we can start our own adventures! Just like the ones that I've written about!" The Ice King says excitedly, squeeling like a fan boy.

Both Finn and Jake gave him a disgusted look. "What the glob is wrong with you?" Finn asks.

"Yeah man! You've serious lost your marbles now," Jake shouts.

"Nah, it's all good! You guys love me!" The Ice King says, playing it off like if any of this is normal.

"No, we don't! We really want nothing to do with you! It was one thing to not only make gender-bent characters of us, then to make us read you stuff, which stinks by the way." Finn points out, and the Ice King dramatically opens his mouth as if it was the first time he'd ever heard any of this, "but then to kidnap us and made up dress up like your sicko fantasy, you're messed up!"

"But..but...Fionna..." The Ice King's eyes began to water.

"I'm not Fionna! She doesn't exist!" Finn says, yanking at the resistants that were getting loose when the Ice started to crack. At the same time, Jake started to expand his body and destroyed the cat carrier that confine him.

"And if she did exist and if you truly based her from me, she wouldn't ever love you or be your friend. She'd be kicking your butt!" Finn says, as he broke his restraints and sat up. His floppy bunny hears getting in his face. As Finn started to free himself, Jake was already freed, and he expends his arm, making it big and buff and swings it at the Ice King. "And cat wouldn't be a cat! If it was the gender you were bending, she'd be a dog because that's what I am." Jake says.

Once freed, Finn jumps out of the bed, pausing as he suddenly felt something sting-like going inside his bottom. Jake was throwing punches left and right, beating up the Ice King.

"Ice King...did you change my clothes?" Finn asks.

Jake stops the beating. The Ice King, bruised up with a swollen eye, says, "yeah...I tried to get you to look exactly like Fionna..."

"Does that include my underwear?...and I think I'm wearing a thomg and a bra now." Finn says, as he looks down and saw two lumps on his chest more clearly.

Laughing nervously, the Ice King says, "I thought we could reenact a scene from my private stash of fanfictions of you and Cake."

Finn instantly pales at the though, his cheeks growing redder from sheer embarrassment that his body was being handled by a lunatic who was an old man and was dressing him like a girl. Without even thinking, he goes over and kicks the lonely old man's stomach and then punches him in his face, supposingly knocking him out.

"Let's get the glob out of here. I feel so violated right now." Finn says, as Jake agrees, going out the window and once he was outside, he stretched to the size of five stories tall. Finn jumps out after him and the dog catches him, places him on his head, and they quickly went back to their tree house before anyone saw them.

In the room, the Ice King grins in his unconscious state, "oh Fionna...hit me harder, but a little lower...yeah, that's right..." He mutters as his penguins watched from the doorway.

* * *

Thank you all for reading! Remember, I do love Fionna and Cake episodes!

Please Review Kindly ^_^


End file.
